My Regrets With You
by sibuna2000
Summary: Fabian and Nina has been Fabina for 2 years now but now they are off each other now. Meaning they broke up because of an incident Fabian did to Nina. Nina regrets everything I mean EVERYTHING. Ever memory of the past of Fabian and Her. Will she realize that she and him were meant to be together or will they be apart from each other on their separate ways forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

_I regret those times when you comfort me.  
I regret kissing you.  
I regret being happy with you.  
I regret coming here.  
I regret everything my life takes on me.  
I regret most importantly, being with you.  
You tear my heart away as you just want me to be sad. You made me laugh and smile when you had that grin plastered all over your face. It hurts to see you like this when I'm hurt. You don't care. I don't care. You hurt me in some other ways I can't explain.  
I regret smiling at you.  
I regret hugging you.  
I regret everything that you and me had.  
I regret most importantly, being with you. You hurt me for no reason and didn't crawl to me and apologize. All you did was move on to some girl. That is all I need from you. Moving on to another girl right after the break up. I, Nina Martin, regret the memories we shared. You made me cry. I curl myself into a ball and cry. I cry myself to sleep. You chose and cheated on me with that girl. That girl was I never imagined to be. She tried breaking us up. That girl who is the boyfriend stealer, got her wish. She got him. She won and I lost. Right when I saw what happened that night. I regret seeing that sight that night after the party in Anubis house when we got the Mask of Anubis. I only wish why he did it. Well, we may never know._

**A/N  
I'm actually proud of this. Nina regretted everything. This is a Fabina story. I'll tell you everything once I'm done the second chapter if you are confused but you may not be confused because I think you already know. I hoped you like it. Please review. As we say in Amsterdam.  
Doi  
-Jackie or sibuna2000**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: The Mistake**

Nina's POV  
As I slowly closed my diary, my eyes started to water, blurring my vision. A few tears dropped down my cheek.

_Few days earlier..._

Fabian's POV  
"I'll be right back Fabian. I need to go to the restroom." Nina said. I nodded. Joy came out of the common room.  
"Oh hey Fabes. How are you and Nina?" She asked.  
"It's good. Hey are you okay about the whole thing?" I asked.  
"Yeah! Don't worry." She said.  
"I won't." I said.  
Joy's POV  
"Yeah so um, I need help with boys. Since your a boy, I want your perspective of it. I like Mick and I don't know how I can manage to get him to notice me."I said.  
"Well Joy! I knew Mick for awhile now, but he still has his feelings for Mara, but maybe you can test it on me. Like express your feelings towards me." He said.  
Nina's POV  
I started to go downstairs until I heard Joy and Fabian talking. Being the jealous type, I eavesdropped.  
"I liked you ever since, I laid my eyes on you. I never stopped loving you. I really like you and I hope you feel the same way." Joy said staring at Fabian.  
"Joy! I like somebody else but maybe I'll just try to forget her and just move on. Maybe we can give it a go."Fabian said. I started to tear up.  
Joy's POV  
As I was about to leave. Somebody grasped my wrist firmly and crashed my lips onto his. I opened my eye seeing Fabian kissing me. Oh no! I saw Nina crying running away. I pushed Fabian away from me.  
"What the heck Fabian!" I said.  
"What!" He said confused.  
"Nina, you idiot she saw everything we did." I said. His eyes widened. He ran upstairs to Nina's room and me following him. What have we done.

**A/N  
So I am going to keep it short. I know you are probably going to hate me now but I want drama in my stories. I love Fabina and all but if I put Joy in it it'll take drama. A happy ending will be on the last chapter. Well I hoped you enjoyed it.  
Toodles  
-Jackie or sibuna2000**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: Three Words**

Fabian's POV  
How can I be so stupid in kissing Joy. I just got lost in her eyes. I made my way upstairs and knocked on Nina's door.  
"Nina, please open the door. I can explain." I said. She opened the door, looking at me with her piercing, brown eyes.  
"How could you." She said with one tear dropping down her cheek.  
"Nina, I'm so sor-" I was about to day but she held her hand up to my face.  
"Save it Fabian. You cheated on me. Twice now. You called me your chosen one and said you want to "Fabina" again. I only went to the bathroom for 5 minutes and I see you kissing Joy. Your a player Fabian and I will never fall for this trick again. I will never forgive you again. I regret those times we had together. I never want to see you again. I hate you! Good bye Fabian Rutter." She said and slammed the door. Those three words she just said hurts. "I hate you". That word made me break down and cry. What have I done. I will never ever ever forgive myself of what I done to my Nina, my Nina Martin, my Chosen One.

**A/N  
Okay two stories in one day. I know it's heart breaking. Next Chapter is Joy and Nina it's called "Promise Broke." A sneak peek.  
Joy: Nina I'm so sorry.  
Nina: Save it Joy you went...**

Nina: You broke your promise  
Joy: Nina please I can explain everything.  
So that was a snack peak. Hoped you like it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: Promise Broken**

Nina's POV

All I said were three words that I never knew I had the guts to say. I hate you. Those three words were buzzing in my head. I let my tears drop down from my eyes to the ground. I never cried this much since since... My parents death when I was 9. It just hurts way to much. I heard a knock on my door.  
"Nina it's me... Joy." Joy said.  
Joy's POV  
The door opened and their Nina was. It look liked she was crying. I looked down.  
"What do you want Joy." Nina said sternly.  
"I-I came up here to apologize. Nina I'm so sor-" I started to say but she cut me off.  
"Save it Joy! You went and try to take my boyfriend. You kissed him. Twice. Can't you see that Fabian loves me. Why can't you understand? But you won and got your wish you can have him." She said.  
"No Nina! Nina please let me explain everything." I said.  
"I don't want to hear it Joy. I'm done fighting for him. You promised to not be like this like last time but you broke that promise. Just have Fabian. You and him are dead to me. I regret claiming you as a friend. I should have never trusted you or Fabian. Goodbye Joy!" She said and slammed the door right in front of my face. She's right, I did break a promise.

**A/N  
So 3 stories in a row. Sweet. This is just the beginning of drama more drama will come. Hee hee. I'm probably not be able to post tomorrow because I am going to the beach so that's why I am going to post as much as I can today. Love you all.  
Ciao  
-Jackie or sibuna2000**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: Comfort**

Nina's POV  
I'm under the bed covers and curled up into a ball. Crying my head off, running out of breath but I don't care. I rather die in my tears, if I don't breathe. I checked the time.  
_7:30_  
I don't care. I don't want to eat. I heard foot steps walking towards to my room. Then, somebody tapped my shoulder.  
"Nina! Nina?" Amber said once I sat up.  
Amber's POV  
"Nina what's wrong?" I asked. Her eyes were red and puffy. She is breathing heavily.  
"Fabian...Joy...kiss...broke." She said out of breath.  
"English please." I said.  
"Fabian kissed Joy again. I said I hate you to Fabian and said to Joy that I regret claiming to be friends with her." She said. Then she told me the rest of the story.  
"Oh Nina! Forget about Fabian and Joy they both are jerks." I said and hugged her tight.  
"Do you want me to bring your food up here?" I asked gently. She nodded.  
"Can you eat with me here?" She asked. I nodded and went downstairs. Oh, Fabian and Joy are so going to get it. Joy Mercer and Fabian Rutter, get ready because Amber Millington is going to do some slapping and yelling.

**A/N  
Well that's chapter 4. You are in a treat you guys. Oh Amber. Next one called "Slapping" and the other one is called "They Forgotten Me." I have some drama planned. Haha! Get ready people because the action will start soon.  
Adios  
-Jackie or sibuna2000**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5: Slapping**

Fabian's POV  
I was sitting in my usual seat waiting for Nina to come down and sit next to me in her usual seat. Who am I kidding, she won't want to sit next to me or come down. Everybody is looking at me. I don't care. I just want my Nina back.  
"Stupid!" I said. Oh no! Did I just say that out loud.  
"Fabian are you okay?" Eddie asked me. I nodded and went back staring at my watch. Amber came down and scowled at Joy and I. Great, Nina probably told her.  
"Trudy?" Amber yelled.  
"Yes dear?" Trudy asked.  
"Nina and I are going to be eating upstairs. Something terribly tragic happened and she's upset."Amber said turning around scowling at Joy and I again. I sighed.  
"Okay sweetie." Trudy said.  
"Thanks Trudes." Amber said.  
"Fabian? Joy? Get in the hall right now." She ordered sternly. We stood up and went to the hall. Everybody looked at us confused. When we get there, Amber was there angry. Oh no!  
Amber's POV  
I slapped Fabian and yelled at Joy,  
"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" I yelled. Everybody came out of the dining room to see what was gong on. I didn't care.  
"Amber! We didn't mean it to-" Fabian started to say but I cut him off.  
"FABIAN SHUT UP! I DON'T CARE. YOU FABIAN CHEATED ON NINA AND NOW SHE IS HEART BROKEN. AND YOU JOY. YOU SICKEN ME. YOU SHOULD JUST LEAVE THIS SCHOOL BECAUSE OF THIS. IF YOU HAVEN'T CAME BACK THIS WOULDN'T HAPPEN. OR YOU COULD HAVE CAME BACK AND STAY OUT OF NINA AND FABIAN'S LOVE LIFE. WELL NOW SHE DOESN'T HAVE FABIAN ANYMORE BECAUSE IT'S ALL YOU GUYS FAULT!" I yelled. Everybody looked at me in shocked then at Fabian and Joy.  
"NINA IS BEING OVER DRAMATIC." Somebody yelled from the crowd.  
"Who said that?" I asked sternly. I saw a hand. It was Patricia's.  
"HOW DARE YOU CALL NINA DRAMATIC. DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT NINA?" I yelled.  
"NO! JOY AND FABIAN ARE MUCH A CUTER COUPLE!" Everyone yelled except for Eddie, Fabian, Joy, and I.  
"YOU GUYS SAID FABINA NOW YOU ARE VOTING FOR JABIAN!" I yelled. I slapped everyone even the girls. I slapped Fabian and Joy. I didn't slap Eddie since he wasn't doing anything.  
"ENOUGH! YOU GUYS SICKEN AMBER AND I. I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS." Eddie yelled. He walked over me and dragged me upstairs.  
"I can't believe this." Eddie said.  
"Neither do I." I said. We stand there angry. I can't believe everyone except Eddie and I, didn't care about Nina. They just... Forgotten her.

**A/N  
See told you. Drama. Well next up, "They Forgotten Me." So hoped you enjoyed it.  
Anyoung  
-Jackie or sibuna2000**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6: They Forgotten Me **

Nina's POV

It's been 2 days already. Still in my room, eating dinner with Amber and Eddie. Amber she is my BBF and I love her like a sister. Eddie is like a brother to me.

"Guys I'm going downstairs and just suck it up." I said. They nodded. I went downstairs. Everybody was in the common room doing their business. Good thing I brought a magazine. I sat down on one of couches. I was middle of reading something until someone sat on me.

I tapped them on the back.

"Um, you are sitting on me." I said. The person just ignored me. I couldn't breather because the person weighed a ton.

"Your...suffocating...me." I said trying to breathe.

"GET OFF HER YOU IDIOT." Somebody yelled behind me. That person got off me. It was Jerome.

"Who?" Jerome asked.

"Me you idiot." I said. He ignored me and went to talk to Joy and Fabian.

"Fabian, so are you and Joy are a couple?" Patricia asked.

"Yeah!" Fabian said. My heart dropped. He already moved on.

They forgotten me. Everyone cheered except for Amber, Eddie, and I.

Their was a lot of "Congrats." And "JABIAN."

"Better than Fabina." Somebody said. It was... Mara and Patricia. I ran upstairs crying my eyes out. How could they.

_I regret coming here._

_I regret having friends here except for Eddie and Amber._

_I regret doing the stupid mystery and _

_I regret doing Sibuna_. There is only one thing to do.

**A/N **

**Gosh much drama. Do that it for today. Love you all. **

**Bye **

**-Jackie or sibuna2000**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7: Out, Break up, & Together**

Nina's POV  
As the head of Sibuna, I must do one thing that I will not regret doing. I knocked on Fabian's door. Fabian opened and stared at my eyes. I took a breath and said, "Meet me in the clearing at 5." He nodded and closed the door. Eddie looked at me and I nodded because Amber and Eddie only knows what I'm doing. I went to Jerome and Alfie's room. I knocked and took a breath. Alfie opened it.  
"Meet me in the clearing at 5." I said. He nodded and closed the door. I went to Joy, Patricia, and Mara's room. I knocked on it and Patricia opened. She gave me a death glare.  
"What do you want?" Patricia asked annoyed.  
"Meet me in the clearing at 5." I said. She nodded. I walked away waiting for 5pm.  
_At 5pm..._  
Amber, Eddie, and I were at the clearing waiting for Fabian, Alfie, and Patricia. I saw them.  
"Okay what is this about?" Alfie said.  
"Yeah!" Fabian and Patricia said in an unison.  
"Well since everybody voted for JABIAN and turned against Nina and forgotten her there is only ONE thing to do." Amber said angrily. Fabian looked at me with "what is going on?" Look. I glared at him and he gave me a "I'm sorry." Look. I turned away.  
"And since you guys did this thing we don't like it so Nina will you tell them." Eddie said. I took a breath and said.  
"Fabian, Patricia, and Aflie." I started to say then finished with saying, "You are out of Sibuna." Their eyes grew huge.  
"WHAT!" They all said.  
"You treated Nina like trash. Amber and I were the only one to comfort or keep her company. Patricia, I thought I knew you better than this. Well I guess I was wrong. We are done." Eddie said. Patricia didn't get angry, she got sad?  
"Eddie! Nina, I'm sorry! I just got carried away that Joy finally got Fabian and now I regret everything. She has been bragging and now doesn't like you. She said that she had a plan to get him. All of that stuff was a fake. Fabian, she is using you. The only way I was ignoring you because Joy was feeling me too." Patricia said.  
"No she isn't. I don't believe you guys talking behind my girlfriend's back." Fabian said. I started to tear.  
"Well I would believe Patricia. You are stupid enough to fall the trap. I thought you were smart, but maybe everybody was wrong maybe you are clueless." I said. He looked at me.  
"Nina's right you are clueless." Patricia said.  
"Also Nina? Do you forgive me and Eddie please take me back." Patricia pleaded.  
"Yes!" Eddie and I said in unison.  
"I'm on their team Fabian. Alfie?" Patricia said.  
"Well if Amber is going to break up with me and now I feel bad about Nina. I'm in." Alfie said and walking towards us. We looked at Fabian.  
"Fabian you are out of Sibuna." We all said. He walked away and we laughed.  
"Sibuna!" I said.  
"Sibuna!" They all said. I finally have my friends back. I don't regret kicking Fabian out. I do regret kicking Patricia and Alfie out. I'm glad that we are Sibuna again. We walked to Anubis house. We looked at the clock.  
"Where have you guys been?" Victor asked.  
"We were taking a walk." We lied.  
"Get to your rooms NOW!" Victor yelled. We mouthed, "bye."  
"It's 10 o clock, you have five minutes precisely then I want to hear a pin drop." Victor yelled. I got change into white shorts and pink spaghetti strap shirt on the front if says Nina. I put my hair into a braid and went under the covers and fell into a deep sleep.

**A/N  
So how you like it? Well, this was a treat.  
Bye  
-Jackie or sibuna2000**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8: It Was An Act**

Joy's POV  
Okay the whole thing, the liking Mick. Fabian's advice, and the kiss. It was all an act. Well at least, I have Fabes, Patricia, and the house. Not the stupid Americans. I don't like Nina nor Eddie. Amber is going to regret saying saying that I should leave. I have a prank but I need Mr. Jerome to help me. I knocked on his door and Alfie opened it.  
"Alfie get out and get Jerome. NOW!" I said sternly.  
"Somebody got up the wrong side of the bed." Alfie said.  
"JUST GET OUT!" I screamed. He ran to the common room.  
"Jerome, how would you like to help me with a prank I will pull to Ms. Princess." I said. He smiled.  
"Okay! Amber get ready because you will be pranked." He said. This is going to be the awesome prank ever.  
No POV  
Little did they know, Alfie was eavesdropping. He smiled and went upstairs to tell Amber. Get ready Joy and Jerome you will get pranked. Back.

**A/N  
So you like?  
See ya!  
-Jackie or sibuna2000**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9: The Double Prank**

Alfie's POV

I decided to tell Amber later. So I decided to eavesdrop more. I went downstairs and listen to their conversations.

"Okay I have an idea. We switch all of her make up with the same colors but I know what Amber is allergic to. The baby powder. We will dye the powder then we will go from there." Joy said.

"Perfect!" Jerome said. Haha! I went upstairs and I knocked on Amber's door.

"Hey Alfie!" Amber said.

"Jerome and Joy are going to prank you," I blurted and told her everything.

"Lets prank them. I'll pretend putting my make up on but really hide my make up somewhere and I'll pretend that I have to go to the hospital. My dad is a doctor. I'll call him soon and we will go from there." Amber said.

"That's genius. Lets do this." I said.

Joy's POV

We finished dying the baby powder. We put it in the case and went upstairs to put it on her vanity. We looked in her room and no one was here. I put it on the vanity and rushed out. I hid in my room. Amber walked into her room.

Amber's POV

So I knew Joy went into my room so when she got out, I went in. I saw the make up thing on my vanity. I knew she was watching me so I pretend using it. She went back to her room so I used the make up to create my face ugly. I pretending screaming and laid down on the floor. Trudy came in.

"Oh my! Anybody call the ambulance." Trudy yelled. Everybody came in. They gasped.

"Somebody...messed...with...my." I started to say and pretended to not breathe anymore. Alfie came in. It's an act so he is acting.

"WHO DID THIS." Alfie screamed. Nobody said anything.

"It was me." Somebody croaked.

Everybody turned around and saw Joy raising her hand. There was a lot of "that is sick." Or "your name shouldn't be Joy". I knew that everybody is going to hate her. Best prank back ever.

**A/N **

**Hoped you enjoy.**

**Bye bye**

**-Jackie or sibuna2000**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10: Hospital and Payback**

Amber's POV  
I am laying down on the hospital bed in a white room that daddy reserved for me for the prank. The doctors are hooking me up on fake tubes. After 15 minutes of hooking up, everybody came in asking if I was okay.  
"I'm okay guys can I just see Jerome and Joy." I whispered pretending I couldn't speak well. Everyone left leaving glares at Joy and Jerome.  
"Amber we are so sor-" Joy started to say but I hold my hand to her for her to shut up. I told Jerome and Joy to come here. I whispered,  
"Got ya." I said and laughed. I got up. Joy and Jerome were standing there, with eyes widened in disbelief.  
"That's payback. I can't believe you two would be that low." I said firmly.  
Everybody came in confused. I told them everything.  
"Wow! Miss Millington is when great actress right here." Eddie said laughing hysterically.  
"Why thank you. And Joy-" I started to say pointing at her. "You are a one sneaky, pathetic, monster. How can you think that you can pull of a sick prank. You made all of Nina's friend's turn against just because you want Fabian. You played them Joy. Everyone! Joy was acting this whole thing up. She said that she liked Mick...(A/N not explaining again.)" I told them. There done.  
"I can't believe this! Joy you are pathetic. I can't believe I helped you do the prank." Jerome yelled in disbelief.  
"I thought you were our friends. Well Joy, your not. What you did to Nina is just low." Everyone said.  
"Oh please. Nina is just a plain stupid American. Eddie is stupid and think he is all that well he isn't he is a piece of trash. Everybody is like Nina is this and she is that. Well I'm sick of it. Nighty night Nina." Joy said and punched Nina. We all looked at Nina's lifeless body. My best friend is... Unconscious.

**A/N  
Oooh drama.  
Bye  
-Jackie or sibuna2000**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11: Memory and Friends

Nina's POV  
I woke up surrounded by people. Once I was wide awake, a bubbly blonde girl came up to me and squeezed a hug.  
"Who...are...you." I choked out. Her smile turned to a frown.  
"Stop playing me Nina. I'm your best friend, Amber." Amber the girl said with a tear in her eyes.  
"No your not! Gia my friend from America. I'm not suppose to be in England. Who are you people." I said confused.  
"Don't you remember us Nina? From boarding school. We are your Anubis house friends." This red head girl said.  
"No! WHO ARE YOU!" I yelled panicking.  
"Calm down, Nins." Amber said. I have a feeling that I know these people. I just went to sleep.  
Dream  
"Nina remember me?" An old lady asked.  
"Sarah?" I asked.  
"You do remember me. Remember those are your friends." She said then disappeared.  
End of dream  
I woke up suddenly and saw the Anubis gang stare at me.  
"I remember you guys. Eddie, Trixie, Amber, Alfie, Jerome, Mara, F-Fabian, and Joy." I said. I act disgusted when I said Fabian and Joy. I remember him cheating on me. Joy punched me. Oh that witch. I regret doing this but it seems the right way. I stood up and punched Fabian and Joy. Everybody cheered.  
"Your not mad?" I asked.  
"We are not mad because they were getting onto our nerves." They said. I smiled. I got my friends back.

A/N  
Short but thanks.  
Doi  
-Jackie or sibuns2000


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12: New BF**

No POV  
Now it's the present...  
(Remember on chapter 2 it was like few days earlier.)  
?'s POV  
I got out of the cab and walked in Anubis house. I'm new here. A short woman came in smiling.  
"Hello! My name is Trudy your housemother. Victor is the caretaker. His office, cellar, and attic are strictly forbidden." She said.  
"Thank you!" I said.  
"What is your name?" She asked.  
"Dylan Hastings." I said. (Zac Efron)  
"Everybody meet out new student Dylan Hastings." Trudy said. Everyone came out. I saw this one girl with dirty blonde hair. She is beautiful. First I want see her personality. I don't want to be that kinda guy who just likes a girl for its prettiness.  
"Hi I'm Nina Martin." The girl that had dirty blonde hair that I like said.  
"Dylan Hastings." I said and cracked a smile.  
"Nina show Dylan around." Trudy said. She gave me the whole tour of the house.  
"Wow this house is pretty amazing." I said.  
"Yeah!"  
Nina's POV  
Dylan is really nice, handsome, and just caring.  
"So um, what kinda girl are you interest in?" I asked. Why did I just say that.  
"I don't care if girls are pretty. But, I like girls with kind hearted personalities. I don't want to be some player who just sees girl who is just beautiful in the outside but is a devil in the inside." He said. Wow I like this guy.  
"Me too. I don't like boys who just thinks that they can get any girl. Like you said. I totally agree with you. My ex cheated on me with some girl." I said.  
"Oh I'm so sorry. Nina I know we only knew each other for only an hour but you are pretty inside and out." He said. I started to blush like crazy. We started to lean in and we kissed. The kiss was nice and passionate. It was actually better than Fabian's.  
"Will you be my girlfriend?" Dylan asked me after we pulled apart.  
"Yes!" I said and squealed. I'm already over Fabian. I kissed Dylan once more and we went downstairs.

**A/N  
Okay. Fabina will be last chapter. But it's Dyina for now.  
Bye bye  
-Jackie or sibuna2000**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13: Jealousy**

Fabian's POV

That Dylan guy makes me... Nervous. I am in the common room with Joy. God she is gorgeous. I leaned in to kiss her and she did the same. I smiled during the kiss.

"Fabian, I'm glad we are together. I hope we will be like this forever." Joy said. I nodded and smiled.

Dylan's POV

I walked in the common room holding hands with Nina. Everybody stopped what they were doing and stared at us. I saw the boy Fabian have a hint of jealousy in his eyes. What's his problem? I dragged Nina out of the hall way.

"What's up?" Nina asked.

"That Fabian guy looked jealous when we-" I started to say but Nina cut me off.

"He was my ex boyfriend who... Cheated on me." She said.

"I'm so sorry." I said. She nodded and I hugged her tight.

"I love you." She croaked. I can't believe that she said that.

"I-I love you too." I stuttered still nervous.

"You stuttered." She said.

"It's just that nobody really cared about me as much as you do. I am amazed how you can have the guys to say that. It means a lot." I said. She leaned in and kissed my cheek.

"Welcome." She said. All of the sudden, Fabian came out.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY NINA." Fabian yelled.

"I'M NOT YOUR NINA I AM DYLAN'S NINA. I BROKE UP WITH YOU YOU CHEATED ON ME AND DIDN'T CARE. I REGRET EVERYTHING WE SHARED AND I REGRET EVEN MEETING YOU. YOU ARE A JERK, COWARD, AND AN IDIOT. I HATE YOU AND I WILL FOREVER!" Nina yelled. She ran to her room.

"Nice going dude." I said.

"Don't dude me. What about you pack up your things and get out if here. Nobody likes you and never will. Nina hates you. I don't want you to come back. I hate you. You are a distraction to Nina. I want Nina to be heartbroken and depressed because she is a stupid girl for choosing you instead of me. So pack your bags and get out of my face, you idiot." Fabian said. Oh that just crossed the line. I threw a punch at Fabian's face. He got up and tried pinching me but he missed. I kicked him in the jaw and threw another punch on his stomach.

"That's for talking bad about my Nina. You coward." I said and ran upstairs to find Nina. I knocked on her door.

"It's me Dylan." I said. She opened the door and manage to crack a smile but I know she was hurt.

"Nina, I just had this whole punch and kick fight with Fabian. I know karate so I kicked and punched Fabian. Is that okay?" I asked. She nodded. I went in her room and sat on her bed.

"I don't know why he was so jealous. I mean he has the stupid traitor name Joy as a girl friend. I know what's his problem but he has to move on or something. You are the best boyfriend that I had for 8 hours." She joked and laughed. I laughed with her.

"Thanks." I said. She nodded and grabbed my hand.

"No matter what! I'll be on your side."I said and pulled out something out of my pocket. I opened it and she gasped. I took out the silver oval pendant. On the front it says,

_I love you_

_-Dylan_

With a silver chain.

"Oh Dylan! This is beautiful. Thank you!" She said giving me a peck on the lips. She turned around. I clipped in the necklace. She smiled. We went downstairs hand in hand. When we got there we found the shockest thing ever.

**A/N**

**Cliffy. *gasps* what did they see? **

**Eddie: I want to know! **

**Me: You'll find out. **

**Eddie: When?**

**Me: Next chapter. He pouted. **

**Me: Haha **

**Eddie: Not funny **

**Me: sorry! BYE **

**-Jackie and sibuna2000**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14: The Shock**

Nina's POV  
I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Joy and Fabian laid on the floor unconscious. I went over Fabian and checked his pulse. It stopped.  
"GET TRUDY!" I yelled. Just because I am mad at him doesn't mean I have to ignore him. And Joy. JOY! I went over to her and checked her. It stopped. Dylan just stand there shocked.  
"Don't just stand there. Go!" I yelled. Everybody came in wondering what was all the commotion going on. They gasped.  
"What happened?" Everyone asked.  
"I don't know. I came in with Dylan in the common room and saw them unconscious on the ground. Call ambulance. NOW!" I yelled.  
At the hospital...  
"It looked like they have been shot. Blood was on the head. So they might have some memory loss. They'll only remember what happened two days ago. Like Fabian example might think his ex girlfriend is his girlfriend or Joy is single." The doctor said. Oh no! Fabian is going to think we are still dating.  
"Dylan! I know this is you first day and we are together. We need to break it off. Fabian might remember me as his girlfriend until I explain EVERYTHING TO HIM I have to-" I started to say but Dylan cut me off.  
"I understand. Nina, I know you want to make this right. I hope when all this drama is done we can be together." He said and pecked my cheek.  
"Thanks Dylan for being so understandable." I said. Fabian started to wake up. He opened his eyes.  
"W-What happened." He asked.  
"You got shot. Everybody please leave got some explaining to do." I said and they nodded.  
"What do you mean?" He asked.  
"Okay..."

**A/N  
Cliffhanger. Suckers. Kidding! Well I hoped you like it.  
Fabian: oh come on me as the victim. Why?  
Me: you broke Nina's heart.  
Fabian: hey you created this story so it's not my fault.  
Me: you got a point  
Amber: duh!  
Me: when did you ever get into this conversation  
Amber: I am the queen of couples. I need to know everything.  
Me: okay?  
Amber: well anyways bye. Jackie doesn't own anything she forgot to do the disclaimer.  
Me: whatever bye.  
-Jackie or sibuna2000**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15: Explaining and Friends again**

Fabian's POV  
"Okay... You cheated on me for Joy. Then you didn't care. (Not going to say it again.)" She told me.  
"Oh Nina! I'm terribly sorry. I probably was brainwashed. Or maybe I was just mad that you didn't let me explain. I guess you knew. I'll dump Joy. Will you go-" I started to say but Nina cut me off.  
"Fabian, I don't know if I can trust you. You crushed my heart three times. Last year and now this year. I just don't want to be sad anymore. We can still be the best of friends." I said.  
"And maybe I'll think about it whine you can earn my trust." I said.  
"Thanks Nina for letting me having a second chance. It means a lot." I said. I saw Joy waking up.  
"Oh hey Fabey! Nina!" She said. I heard her voice getting annoying when she saw Nina.  
"Don't Fabey me. You and I, done." I said. Her eyes widened.  
"Your taking back that thing. I am perf-" She started to say but I cut her off.  
"Save it Joy. She is not a thing she is human. I asked her but she denied it because she ways to be friends. Best friends. I care about Nina. Not you. I realized that you took advantage of me. You are a witch." I said. Joy stared at me speechless and turned around and fell back to sleep.  
"Wow never knew you the guts to stand up like that. Mr. Geeky Stutter Rutter Shy Guy." Nina joked laughing.  
"Hey! No names. Oh come on! I thought we agreed to never call me me Stutter Rutter. I also thought I got rid of it awhile ago." I said. She laughed and put her hand on my shoulder.  
"Also can I be back in Sibuna?" I asked.  
"Let me think about it. No!" She said. My eyes widened.  
"Kidding, kidding. Yes!" She joke and laughed.  
"I missed this." I said.  
"Me too."

**A/N  
They are friends again.  
Fabian: yay!  
Me: *stares at him weirdly.*  
Fabian: what?  
Me: nothin  
Fabian: okay?  
Amber: finally  
Me: okay stop barging in.  
Amber: jeez okay.  
Me: bye bye.  
Amber: she doesn't own anything. Except for Dylan Hastings  
Me: thanks amber for pointing that out. I could have said it myself.  
Amber: whatever. Bye  
-Jackie or sibuna2000**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 16: Party**

Nina's POV

The doctor came in.

"Mr. Rutter you are now okay to leave." Doctor Keegan said.

"What about me?" Joy asked. The doctor rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah you too Miss Mercer. Forgot." Dr. Keegan said. I laughed silently.

At Anubis house...

I took Fabian on the walk because we have a surprise welcome back party for him. I don't know where is Joy but whatever.

"So Nina! I'm glad this whole thing is over between you and I." He said.

"Yeah! I mean I've been mad at you for awhile now but you know the words. Forgive and Forget, but I don't know if I can forget about it. You called me your chosen one then kissed Joy. Twice." I said.

"I'm sorry!" Fabian said.

"For what?" I asked.

"Everything. Being a complete moron, coward, and jerk. I was stupid. I'm really sorry." He said.

"You were and I forgive you. Fabian, if there was something bothering you making you do that. You have to tell me." I said.

"It was just that-" he started to say but I got a call.

**(Nina: italics Amber: bold) **

***call***

_Hey Amber!_

**Hi Nina!**

**You can bring Fabian now.**

_Okay. _

**Bye!**

_Bye!_

***end call.* **

"Come on. Lets go." I said. He nodded. Joy was by our side. I didn't know she was right there but whatever. We walked in.

I went behind the couch. Awesome!

Fabian's POV

"Why is it dark?" I asked.

No answer.

"Nina?"

No answer.

I turned on the light.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled. The room was covered in streamers and balloons. Table covered with food. Chocolate cake, crackers, and sandwiches. A banner saying "Welcome Back Fabian." In big blue letters. Joy looked like she was about to cry.

"Aww thanks guys!" I said.

"What about me?" Joy asked. Jerome pointed at the banner. "And Joy" in really small letters in red. She ran upstairs. Whatever. We partied until 9:55 when Victor did his speech.

"It's ten o clock. You have 5 minutes

precisely, then I want to hear a pin...drop." Victor yelled.

We bid our goodbyes and went upstairs. I got change into my red guitar shirt with my blue patch pajama pants. That was some party.

**A/N **

**I'm on a boat but I am done. **

**Fabian: Thanks guys**

**Everyone: your welcome.**

**Joy: ugh! Nobody cares**

**Jerome: stop being a big baby. **

**Joy: (cries.)**

**Me: Joy! (Runs after her.) **

**Fabian: while sibuna2000 is taking care of that thing I'll do the disclaimer. **

**Jerome: she doesn't own anything. **

**Fabian: Jerome! **

**Jerome: what! BYE! **

**-Jackie or sibuna2000**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 17: Dylan And Joy**

Joy's POV  
Nobody cares. Nina took everything from me. Again. I hate Nina with all my heart. I hate Patricia and everyone else. Nobody understands. When I was in hiding nobody cared. Nina is like popular in Anubis house. I got shot and they had a surprise welcome back party for Fabian. Not me. Fabian! Ugh! I want to squeeze the life out of Nina. I cried my heart out under the covers. Somebody lift up my covers it was Dylan.  
"Joy what's wrong?" He asked.  
"Why do you care. Nobody cares about me." I said.  
"Well nobody cares about me either." He started to say and sighed," Nina and I were dating when you and Fabian were dating, but she broke up with me just because of Fabian. Nina can be really annoying. She has to just move on. I want you to have this." He said. He had a necklace on his palms. On the front it says _I love you -Dylan._  
"You know we're not dating but as friends. Yeah! It's gorgeous. Thank you!" I said smiling and hooked it up on my neck.  
"Wasn't this Nina's?" I asked.  
"Yeah! But at least you have her stuff. I stole it." He said. I smiled.  
"Good!" I said. There was awkward silence. We started to lean in and then kiss. I felt sparks more powerful than when I kissed Fabian. We pulled apart and smiled. I think I fell for Dylan.

**A/N  
Joy: Thanks.  
Me: for what?  
Joy: everything.  
Me: welcome. Disclaimer?  
Joy: of course! She owns nothing. Only owns Dylan sadly.  
Dylan: joy don't worry.  
Joy: thanks. (Kisses him.)  
Me: eww get a room. Bye  
-Jackie or sibuna2000**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 18: Trust**

Fabian's POV  
I was doing homework with Nina. I stopped what I was doing and looked up at Nina's brown eyes.  
"Nina can I ask you something?" I asked.  
"What is it?" She asked.  
"When can you trust me. I've been trying all week to win your trust. When can you?" I asked. She sighed.  
"Fabian, you can't just try to win my trust back just for a week. I need time. Give me until the end of the year which is in 2 weeks and then I will give you my answer. Just be patient." She said.  
"Fine." I said and sighed. Then we went back to work.

**A/N  
Sorry if its so short.  
Fabian: why can't you let Nina trust me again.  
Me: because it's funny how desperate you are.  
Fabian: you meany  
Me: thanks now do the disclaimer please.  
Fabian: *sighs.* sibuna2000 does not own anything.  
Me: thanks see that wasn't hard.  
Fabian: shut up.  
Me: roar.  
Fabian: *walks up and walks away.*  
Me: Fabian! I'll see you next time. Wait wait up. Fabian come back here.  
-Jackie or sibuna2000**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 19: Heads or Tails**

Joy's POV  
I'm so confused. Who do I like! Fabian or Dylan. Ugh! I can't decide.  
Fabian is cute, geeky, and is a good kisser.  
Dylan is cute, handsome, technically bad boy and geeky, and is the best kisser. My brain is going to explode.  
Okay Fabian will be an eraser and Dylan will be a paper.  
**Eenie Meanie Minei Mo Catcha Bita buta toe if you let Em go Ernie meanie Minei Mo my mother says to pick the very best one red white and blue. It said...**  
_Dylan_.  
Okay I'm going to flip a coin. Heads Dylan. Tails Fabian. I flicked the coin.  
_10 seconds later... _  
The coin went on the bed. I closed my eyes and it said...  
_Dylan._

**A/N  
Joy: what do you think?  
Me: pick Dylan  
Joy: I don't know.  
Me: you asked me. I do not own anything. Disclaimer.  
Me: bye.  
-Jackie or sibuna2000**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 20: Truth or Dare**

**(Something fun.)**  
"Lets Play Truth or Dare." Amber yelled. Everybody groaned.  
"Okay! Joy truth or dare."Amber said.  
"Dare!" Joy said.  
"I dare you to apologize to Nina and Fabian. I know who you like so I'm going to say it. She likes Dylan. I saw them kissing." Amber said.  
"Nina look I'm sorry. And I mean it. Dylan cares about me so Fabian is all yours. I probably just was jealous and all because when I went into hiding nobody cared so I keep thinking your taking everything from me. I hope we can really truthfully be friends without all this drama. I'm really sorry. I don't deserve to be forgiven but I hope you think about it." Joy said.  
"Thanks Joy! We do forgive you. But, next time if anything is bothering you about me. Talk about it instead of doing all these stuff to make everything fall apart. I appreciate it " Nina said. They hugged.  
"And I'm sorry everyone." Joy said.  
"We forgive you!" Everybody said.  
"Okay Fabes truth or dare." Joy said.  
"Truth." Fabian said.  
"Tell us your biggest secret." Joy said.  
"I peed myself when Nina looks at me." Fabian said blushing. Everybody burst out laughing. Nina started to blush like crazy.  
"Okay Nina truth or dare?" Fabian asked.  
"Dare." She said.  
"I dare you to kiss me." Fabian said smirking. She smiled and kissed him.  
She felt sparks and fireworks. Fabian too.  
_*snap* _  
Amber just took a pic of Fabina.  
"Okay Eddie truth or dare." Nina said.  
"Dare!" Eddie said smirking.  
"I dare you to get a jug of milk and spill all over your head. But, Patricia has to do it." Nina said.  
"Nina I love you." Patricia said smiling. Eddie glared at Nina. Patricia came back with a jug of milk and poured it on Eddie.  
"Thanks so much Yacker." Eddie said.  
"No problemo Slimeball." Patricia said smirking.  
"Okay Jerry truth of dare." Eddie said.  
"Truth."  
"Who is your biggest enemy."  
"Mick."

"Mara truth or dare."  
"Dare."  
"Kiss me." Mara and Jerome kisses.

"Patricia, truth or dare."  
"Dare."  
"I dare you to hug Eddie when he is in milk and lick his cheek."  
"Ewww. No"  
"Or you have to wear Amber's pinks."  
"Fine." Patricia hugged and licked Eddie. She went to the bathroom to clean herself and mouth. Everybody burst out laughing.

"Okay, um, Alfie truth or dare."  
"Dare."  
"I dare you to do a blind fold make up on Amber."  
"No!" Amber exclaimed.  
"Yes!" Alfie went upstairs.  
_5 minutes later..._  
"Ta da." Alfie said. Everybody burst out laughing.

"Amber truth or dare."  
"Dare."  
"I dare you to switch clothes with Fabian."  
"Oh no!"  
"Or have no make up on for the whole day."  
"Fabian lets go."  
"I hate you Alfie."  
Fabian and Amber switched clothes. Everybody burst out laughing.  
"It's ten o clock you have five minutes precisely and then I want to hear a pin drop." Victor yelled. Everybody ran upstairs laughing and went to bed.

**A/N  
It was for fun.  
Everyone: that was so much fun.  
Me: I don't own anything.  
Everybody including me: BYE!  
-Jackie or sibuna2000**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 21: Deny**

Fabian's POV  
"AMBER!" I yelled.  
"WHAT!" She yelled.  
"COME HERE!" I said.  
"NO!" She yelled.  
"YES!"  
"NO!"  
"YES!"  
"NO!  
"YE-" Fabian started to say.  
"OH AMBER JUST GO!" Jerome yelled exasperated. Amber walked in.  
"What?" Amber asked rolling her eyes.  
"Fabina?" I asked. That should do it. Her annoyed look turned into a smile.  
"Okay! Tell Miss. Match Maker."Amber said. I gave her a "really." Look.  
"Okay give me some advice about getting Nina to get back with me." I said.  
"Picnic." Amber said.  
"Great thanks Amber."  
I got all the stuff. Blanket, basket, and food.  
Amber's POV  
"NINA!" I yelled.  
"Amber! I'm right here!" Nina said. Amber dragged her to her vanity. She straighten Nina's hair. She put sparkly gold eyeshadow then a thin layer of eyeliner. Curled her lashes and then applied mascara. Then applied, foundation then blush. Applied a peachy lip gloss. I picked out a gold lace long sleeve shirt with white shorts and some gold heels.  
"I look amazing! But one question wh-" she started to say but a knock interrupted her. I opened it.  
"Oh hey Fabian! Nina! For you!" I said.  
Nina's POV  
"So a picnic?" I asked.  
"Yeah!" Fabian said.  
"Lets go."  
_At the Sibuna clearing... _  
We laid everything. We made small talk and then ate a cheese sandwich and then strawberries with some coke. After we finished we made small talk again.  
"Nina! I really care about you. In one week I need your answer. I-I love you." He said.  
"No Fabian! I can't love you. I'm not your girlfriend. You want your answer since you are rushing me. I never want to date you. And never will." I said harshly.  
"I-I'm sorry! I guess you just hate me. I get it!" Fabian said looking down and got up.  
"Fabian I-I didn't mean it like that." I said. But he was already at the house. I got up and ran to Anubis house. Ugh! I still love him but I'm not sure. I want to trust him. But what I said was far beyond rude. Ugh! What have I done.

**A/N  
Heehee.  
Nina: Why! Why make me say that.  
Me: drama  
Nina: I quit doing this story.  
Me: No!  
Nina: Yes!  
Me: watch me!  
Nina: ugh! Fine!  
Me: I don't own anything.  
Nina: bye  
-Jackie or sibuna2000**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 22: The Fight**

Fabian's POV  
I heard Nina say, "I didn't mean it like that." But I just ignored her. I wish she can be my Nina but I guess not. I went to my room and luckily Eddie isn't in there. I say on my head holding my head with hands and cried. Yes! A guy cries. It hurts too much for me. I regret kissing Joy. Ugh! I was stupid. If Joy never came back or I didn't kiss her, this wouldn't happen. I heard a knock.  
**Boom boom bo boom boom boom boom**  
Since Nina and I made a secret knock, I knew that was her knock.  
"Go away!" I exclaimed. Silence. I guess she wanted to leave me alone.  
Amber's POV  
"Supper!" Trudy exclaimed. I skipped to the dining room. I didn't see Fabian anywhere so I barged in his room. I saw Fabian crying on his bed.  
"Fabian?" I asked. He looked up. His eyes all red and puffy.  
"Leave me alone." He said.  
"What's wrong?"I asked.  
"Nina told me that she'll never love me and never will. That broke my heart." He said.  
"Gosh that was harsh." I said. I walked away and grabbed Nina's wrist. I dragged her into our room and slammed the door shut.  
"What the-" Nina started to say shocked but I cut her off.  
"WHY DID YOU SAY THAT TO FABIAN." I yelled.  
"What are you talking about Amber?" Nina asked innocently.  
"Oh don't act like you know nothing. You said to Fabian that you'll never love him and never will. You broke his heart. You didn't even apologize. You know not just you have feelings. You selfish little brat." I said and regret saying.  
"I can't believe my own best British friend would say I am a selfish little brat. I HATE YOU!" She yelled and stormed out of the room. I sat on my bed and cried. If only I didn't say that.

**A/N  
Nina: *cries*  
Me: aww Nina it's okay. *gives her a hug.*  
Nina: it just hurts.  
Me: I know sweetie.  
Nina: sibuna2000 doesn't own anything. Bye *cries.*  
Amber: Nina!  
Me: go away!  
Me: bye.  
-Jackie or sibuna2000**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 23: Make up**

Nina's POV  
"Trudy? Can I sleep in the common room? Amber and I had a really big fight and I don't want to be anywhere near her." I said as tears dripped down to my chin.  
"Aww sweetie. Sure." Trudy said sweetly then gave me a hug. I walked in my room and luckily Amber wasn't here. I got my pillow and blanket. Then, some pajamas. I brushed my teeth and put my hair in a braid and went downstairs. I laid my blanket on the floor then another blanket and then a pillow on top. I changed into my black spaghetti strap tank top and pink patch pajama pants and went under the covers and went to sleep.

* * *

I woke up by the sound of my alarm on my phone. I turned off the alarm and yawned. I cleaned up and went upstairs. I took a shower and blow dried my hair. I put my hair into a braid and changed out of pajamas and changed into a pink short sleeve shirt that ruffles on the front and plain on the back. I slipped on silver jeans and pink a little high top converse and went downstairs. I went downstairs and ate breakfast.  
I went back upstairs into my room. I found a present and a card on my bed. Actually found two cards. I opened the present and found a locket saying "BBFF." And a picture of Amber on the left side and Me on the right side. I smiled and put it on. I opened the first letter. It said,  
_Dear Nina,  
I'm so sorry for what I said. I wasn't thinking and I hope you can forgive me.  
Love, Amber  
PS: I know you already opened your present. So anyways. Turn around. _  
I turned around and found Amber smiling. In the same out fit and make up wearing the locket like me.  
"I love you sis." Amber said.  
"I forgive you." I said. We hugged.  
"So what is this second card?" I asked holding the second card in my hand.  
"I didn't send you that card open." She demanded. I opened the letter it says,  
_Dearest Nina,  
Please meet me in the clearing.  
-Fabian _  
I put down the letter and ran out the door to the clearing. I saw Fabian there. I smiled and went up to him.  
"I'm sorry!" I said.  
"Your forgiven."

**A/N  
Fabian: next chapter drama will happen.  
Nina: to make it clear she doesn't own anything. She also decided to have 40 chapters.  
Me: yes! Now the next chapter will be...  
Fabian: Fabina War  
Me: bye  
-Jackie or sibuna2000**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 24: Fabina War**

Fabian's POV  
"Wait so your saying that I am being typical about you with a girl?" Nina scolded.  
"Well we are not dating so you shouldn't be that jealous because we are not." I scolded back. She rolled her eyes.  
"I told you that I'll think about it." She said.  
"I don't want to hear it." I said.  
"Okay! Now you sound like my Gran. I will keep arguing until you let me make my decision." She said.  
"Nina! Stop! No! It's my life." I said.  
"Fabian! Don't move on." She said.  
"What if I didn't want to move on?" I asked angrily. She stared at me in shock. She stormed out of the room.  
"Nina!" I said and ran towards her, gripping my hand on her wrist.  
"I didn't mean it like that." I said.  
"Then, what does it mean Fabian. Huh?" She asked.  
"I-I don't know." I stuttered.  
"Really that's your answer. That was just stupid." She said annoyed.  
"That's it Nina! I had it with you. All you do is cause all this unnecessary drama. I'm sick of it. Go ahead and be mad at me. Like a care!" I scolded.  
I walked in my room. Gosh! She is a drama queen.

**A/N  
Fabian: seriously drama?  
Me: well actually your the one who causes it.  
Fabian: your the writer idiot.  
Me: *punches Fabian.*  
Me: okay I don't own anything so bye. *runs away.*  
-Jackie or sibuna2000**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 25: What do you see in me?**

Nina's POV  
After Fabian walked out on me, I couldn't help but cry. What did I do to deserve this? I want time. We still have a week until the end of the year. I wish all this drama will just stop already. Everything is falling apart.  
"Supper!" Trudy called. I walked in the dining room and sat in my usual spot next to Fabian. I didn't even bother to look up when somebody called my name and just eat my food in peace.  
"NIna!" Somebody yelled. I looked up everybody staring at me. Amber called my name.  
"Hm?" I asked.  
"I asked you why are you so quiet?" Amber asked.  
"Maybe I'm not in the mood to be talkative." I said. I saw Fabian roll his eyes and scoffed. I cleaned up my dishes. I walked out with Fabian on my tail.  
"Okay Nina! You just can't walk out every time somebody does something that hurts you. Not just you have feelings. How do you thi-" he started to say but I cut him off by kissing him. When we pulled apart he looked at me.  
"What do you see in me?" I asked.  
"Your perfect, nice, beautiful, kind hearted, and the best kisser." He said.  
"Okay what I see in you is that you are kind hearted, generous, handsome, geeky, dorky, love your concentration look, your smile, the best kissed, and shall I go on?" I asked.  
"No, stop! I'm not either of them except geeky and dorky." He joked.  
"Does this me-" he started to say but I cut him off.  
"No I still think I need time. Please only one week." I said. He sighed.  
"Fine."

**A/N  
25 chapters. 15 more chapters to go. Or more if you guys review more.  
Eddie: review  
Amber: review  
Nina: review  
Fabian: review  
Jerome: review  
Mara: review  
Dylan: review  
Joy: review  
Mick: review  
Patricia: review  
Me: review  
Everybody: REVIEW!  
ADIOS AMIGOS AND CHICAS  
-Jackie or sibuna2000**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 26: Joylan**

Joy's POV  
"This is what you call as a date?" I asked as I looked at the dirty pool. We planned having a swimming date but I didn't know a pool. I thought a lake or something. I'm allergic to chlorine water.  
"Yeah! Come on!" Dylan said and picked me up. I was squirming to get out.  
"Put me down!" I said. Once I even touch the water. My legs stop working and I'll drown. Too late he dropped me in the pool.  
"HELP!" I screamed on the top of my lungs. I kept on saying that. I started to drown. I tried and tried but grew tired. I slowly sank down and my eye lids started to close. I'm going to be dead. Then I backed out. Yep! I'm dead.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes as I find myself in the common room.  
"H-How did I get here?" I asked.  
"Oh thank god you are okay. You drowned." Dylan said.  
"Yeah about that! I'm allergic to chlorine water. If I even touch it my legs stops working and I drown." I said.  
"I'm so so sorry Joy. I did-" Dylan started to say but I cut him off kissing him. We pulled apart and smiled.  
"No worries."

**A/N  
There you go.  
Joy: Thanks for keeping me alive.  
Me: no problem.  
Joy: she does not own anything only Dylan. BYE  
-Jackie or sibuna2000**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 27: Last Class**

As the clock kept ticking people weren't even listening what Mr. Sweet would say. It's their last day the very last day of school. They will be graduating in two days and have prom the day after school.  
"Okay our valedictorian is..." Mr. Sweet said dramatically. Mara and Fabian looked at Mr. Sweet with confidence.  
"Mr. Fabian Rutter."  
Maria's smiled dropped. Fabian mouthed, "I'm sorry." But she mouthed, "it's okay."  
Nina is still deciding. She has only 5 days till her final decision is ready to be delivered.  
_Ring ring ring_  
The bell blaring making Mr. Sweet covering his ears.  
"Okay class! It's your last d-" he stared to say but everyone went wild and threw their papers. Everyone ran out of the class room and ran eagerly to get back to the house.

* * *

"We won't have anymore classes."  
"No homework."  
"We are GRADUATING." Everyone talked and yelled excitedly at the same time. Victor came out of the attic.  
"STOP SCREAMING!" Victor yelled. He walked away and then the girls burst out laughing.

* * *

"No more school."  
"Homework."  
"Mysteries!"  
"Huh?"  
"Never mind!" Fabian glared at Alfie. They all went to the common room.  
"Ah! School no more." Eddie said smiling.  
"Yes! Cockroach!" Somebody said standing by the door way. She out her arms around his neck and Eddie put his arms around her waist.  
Peddie Kiss  
_*snap* _  
Amber took a picture and smiled.  
"PEDDIE!" Amber squealed.

* * *

Fabian knocked on Nina and Amber's room. Nina opened it.  
"Here!" He said and gave her a silver wrapped box. She looked at him suspiciously and opened it. She gasped as she pulled out a charm bracelet that has a "Nins", " Fabes", "Ambs", Alf", "Trix", and "Ed".  
"Aww thanks Fabes." She said putting it on. She noticed there was the eye of horus at the end. She hugged Fabian and kissed him in the cheek.  
"I can't believe we are graduating in two days. Thanks for being patient still need time but will get back to you soon. Hopefully." She said. They smiled and hugged one more time.

**A/N  
So pretty much what the graduation thing in my preference.  
Fabian: I got valedictorian  
Me: congratulations.  
Fabian: thanks.  
Me: next up! SUPPER chapter! Then Graduation, three parts of prom, and so on.  
Me: Adios  
-Jackie or sibuna2000**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 28: Supper and Shopping**

Amber's POV  
"SUPPER!" Trudy called. I skipped downstairs to the dining room. I was humming, "Sunshine". I saw every body in the dining room.  
"Hello!" I said happily.  
"Hi!" Everyone grumbled. I rolled my eyes and plop on the chair next to Alfie.  
Nina's POV  
"Fabian? Why are you ignoring me?" I asked. He ignored me.  
"Whatever like I'll the answer tomorrow. I will give to you at prom." I said.  
"Did somebody say PROM?" Amber screeched.  
"It was me Ambs." I said rolling my eyes.  
"Okay girls, get your butt off that chair and get your bags we are going shopping for the prom." Amber said grabbing our wrists. We all groaned and followed her. I heard the boys saying good luck and then they started to burst out laughing. Okay when we get back I will kill them. When we got our items we ordered a cab. We all shared one cab which was a mistake because 5 people. 1 person in the front which was Patricia. Left side was Amber and I. Then Mara and Joy. We all started to argue on whose space we are on and Patricia or the driver had to tell us to shut up. Once we got there Amber squealed and jumped off the car and ran inside the mall. We all went inside and liked for dresses. I looked at the silver aisle and found the perfect dress. It was a dress with one strap and then a flower going down to the end of the strap. It went to floor length. The waist line is tight. I went to the dressing room to change. I came out and all the girls "oohs" and "ahhs".  
"You look gorgeous." Amber said.  
I smiled and changed.  
Amber's POV  
I'm looking in the pink aisle. I sighed nothing good. Maybe I will look for a dark blue dress. I walked and searched the dark blue aisle. I pulled out the most gorgeous dress ever and went into the dressing room. I put on the dark blue strapless dress that goes to my knees and it is tight in the waist line. I opened the curtains for all the girls to see.  
"It is beautiful." Mara said smiling. I smiled and went back to change.  
Mara's POV  
I searched the purple aisle and found the gorgeous thing ever. It was a dress with black straps and it goes to the ground. There is sparkles on the tight waist line. I tried it on and got out of the fitting room.  
"You look gorgeous." Patricia said. We all looked at her weirdly.  
"What?" She asked.  
"Nothing." We said and burst out laughing.  
Joy's POV  
I was searching the red aisle and saw a beautiful dress. It was strap less. Tight on the waist line with beads, and is knee length. I tried it on and showed the girls.  
"Your beautiful Joy." Nina said.  
"Thanks Nina!" I said smiling. I guess we will be good friends.  
Patricia's POV  
I hate dress shopping but I walked to the black aisle. Nothing looks good something caught my eye. It was a purple dress that was tight on the waist line, straps that you can tie behind, and it was floor length. I grabbed it and tried it on. I got out and showed the girls. Everyone was speechless.  
"Patricia Williamson not wearing black?" Nina asked smiling.  
"I know. I like this dress it's... Pretty." I said. Everybody looked at me in shocked.  
"Well you look beautiful." Joy said. I smiled and got change.  
Amber's POV  
"Girls ready to pay?" I asked. They nodded. Everybody paid and got into the cab and we drove off to Anubis house.

* * *

We arrived tired at Anubis house.  
"Where have you girls been? It's 10:00! You have past curfew. I'll let this slide but I will keep me on you girls." Victor yelled.  
"Misgrants." He mumbled and walked away. We burst out laughing and bid our goodbyes and went to sleep.

**A/N  
Long one.  
Amber: can't wait  
Me: for what  
Amber: prom duh.  
Me: oh  
Amber: come with me. *grabs my wrist.*  
Amber: try this one. *handing me a strapless silver dress knee length.*  
Me: fine *sighs*  
Me: I don't own anything and bye gotta try this dress on.  
-Jackie or sibuna2000**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 29: The Question**

Fabian's POV  
"Nins will you go to prom with me as friends?" I asked.  
"Yes!"  
Mick's POV  
"Cassie will go to prom with me?" I asked.  
"Uh! No!"  
"Erin will you go to prom with me?" I asked.  
"Yes!"  
Eddie's POV  
"Yacker will you go to prom with me?" I asked.  
"Fine Slimeball."  
"It's a date Yacker."  
Dylan's POV  
"Joy will you go to-" I started to say.  
"Yes!"  
Alfie's POV  
"Ambs will you go to prom with me?" I asked.  
"Double yes!"  
Jerome's POV  
"Mars will you go to the prom with me?" I asked.  
"Definitely."

**A/N  
Just a little something.  
Fabian: she said yes!  
Mick: she said no and then another she said yes!  
Eddie: she said fine!  
Alfie: she said double yes!  
Jerome: she said definitely!  
Me: good? Well bye  
-Jackie or sibuna2000**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 30: GRADUATION**

Mr. Sweet's POV  
"As you all know our valedictorian is Mr. Fabian Rutter. He will be attending to the best college in America. Harvard University. Please congratulate him and he will be able to pass out the dilemmas to each student from Frobisher Academy Boarding School. Mr. Fabian Rutter please come up to the stage to get your medal." I said through the mic. Everyone clapped and Fabian came up the stage. I put the medal around his neck.  
"Fabian please say some words." I ordered.  
"I will like to thank Mr. Sweet for choosing me. This is such an honor. I don't know if I would have made it this far with out my dearest friends/housemates,my family, my teachers, and my housemother for all of their support. Thank you so much again." He said. We all clapped and he sat back to his seat.  
"Okay the president of the school please make your speech." I said. Cassie Sanders stood up on the stage an smiled.  
"Our school Frobisher Academy has grew from the age 11 to 18 and 17s. I couldn't believe we did it. We passed senior year. We all will cherish our memories here. I don't know what I would do with you all. I would like to thank the teachers for all your hard work to us. We did it class of 2013." Cassie said and we all clapped.  
"Okay Mr. Rutter please come up and pass out the dilemmas." I said.

* * *

Fabian's POV  
I called everyone's names and took my seat.  
"Class of 2013 please put your tinsels on the side." Mr. Sweet announced. We all put it on the sides.  
"Congratulations CLASS OF 2013." Mr. Sweet called out. We all cheered and threw our caps and hugged each other. This is the graduation I'll never forget.

**A/N  
So that is the CHAPTER!  
Everyone: WE DID IT!  
Me: Next up!  
Amber: prom part 1!  
Me: BYE!  
-Jackie or sibuna2000**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 31: Prom Part 1, Beauty and the Beast**

All the girls got ready and went downstairs to meet their dates. They guys looked at the girls shocked and speechless.  
"Your drooling boys. Close your mouth you'll catch flies." All the girls said. The boys chuckled and opened their arms and the girl casually put their arm around the boy's arm.  
"Aww! You all look beautiful!" Trudy exclaimed smiling. They all walked to school and sighed.  
"This is it our last time in school." Nina said.  
"Yeah!" Everyone chorused and sighed. They walked in and music was blaring from the speakers.  
"May I have this dance?" All the boys chorused.  
"Yes you may." All the girls said in unison smiling. The song Beauty and the Beast blared from the speakers.

_Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly_

_Just a little change  
Small, to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared  
Beauty and the Beast_

_Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before  
Ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise_

_Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song  
Bittersweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong_

_Certain as the sun  
Rising in the east  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the beast._

**A/N  
Prom Part 1! Next up part 2 the kisses and then part 3 NINA'S DEFINITE ANSWER  
Me: I don't own House of Anubis or Beauty and The Beast.  
Everyone: ADIOS AMIGOS  
-Jackie or sibuna2000**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 32: Prom Part 2, The Kisses**

Eddie's POV  
"So Yacker? How you like the prom with Me so far?" I joked.  
"It's fine Cockroach." Yacker said and sighed.  
"What's wrong?" I asked worried.  
"Nothing Slimeball." Yacker snapped.  
"Okay Yacker you are my girlfriend and I know you when your lying. Tell me now or I'll keep bugging you." I said.  
"Fine! We never kissed for a long time." She said. I laughed and cupped her face and leaned in to kiss her. We kissed. We pulled apart.  
"Better?" I asked.  
"Very!"  
Jerome's POV  
Mara and I were sitting on the bench. I saw Mara staring at Dylan with dreamy eyes.  
"You want to be with Dylan don't you?" I asked. She nodded.  
"I'm sorry! I don't think this can work-" she started to say but I cut her off.  
"Go! I DON'T CARE!" I yelled. She ran away from me and looked back with tears in her eyes. I regret being with her! I sighed and took a drink from my punched.  
"A-Are you okay Jerome?" Somebody croaked. I looked and saw Joy her eyes red and puffy.  
"What's wrong Joyless?" I asked.  
"D-Dylan b-broke u-up w-with m-me f-for M-Mara." She stuttered.  
"Oh Joy! I'm so sorry." I said. She nodded and mumble and thanks. She put her head on my shoulder.  
"Joy will you be my girl friend?" I asked.  
"Yes!" She said and smiled. We kissed for quite some time and smiled.  
"Are you okay?" I asked.  
"Already!"  
Dylan's POV  
"Mara I'm sorry!" I said.  
"For what?" I asked.  
"You and Jerome!" I said. She smiled and leaned in. She crashed her lips on mine and pulled apart. This is heaven.  
Mick's POV  
"Erin?" I asked. She turned around.  
I crashed my lips to hers. We pulled part and she looked at me shocked.  
"Sorry!" I mumbled.  
"It's fine!"  
Fabian's POV  
"I'm having fun!" I said.  
"Me too! Okay I have decided. My answer is..."

* * *

**Cliffy!**

* * *

**A/N  
So that's where I am stopping. Lol! Bye see ya.  
Fabian: I wanna know what Nina's answer is!  
Me: BYE!  
-Jackie or sibuna2000**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 33: Prom Part 3, Nina's Answer**

Nina's POV  
"My answer is Yes!" I exclaimed he smiled and picked me up.  
"But! One condition." I said. He groaned.  
"I get one big kiss!" I joked. His face brightened. I put my arms around his neck as he put his hands on my waist. We started to lean in...  
"And the prom king and queen is Nina Martin and Fabian Rutter!" Amber called out. We stared at each other shocked. We walked on stage and Amber put the crowns on our heads we sat down on the big queen and king arm chair.  
"Dance you two!" Amber whispered. We laughed and stood up. I put my arms around Fabian's neck while he did the same around my waist.  
"Well that was embarrassing." I joked.  
"Um...very!" Fabian said chuckling.  
"Didn't we said that last year?" Fabian asked.  
"Um I guess we did! That is weird." I said.  
"Yeah!" Fabian said. Our song was blaring from the speakers we looked in each other's eyes and leaned in. We kissed and pulled apart. We smiled and kept on slow dancing. Best night ever!

**A/N  
Okay prom done. Next up! Chapter 34: The Anubis Fights! Sneak peek**

**"I can't believe this."  
"I'm sorry."  
"We are never ever be friends again now. Our friendship done."**

**Amber: I wonder...  
Me: BYE  
Amber: hey?  
-Jackie or sibuna2000**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 34: The Anubis Fights

Nina's POV  
"Amber, are you calling my boyfriend a jerk?" I asked angrily.  
"Yeah pretty much. Do you want me to say it again? Your BOYFRIEND is a JERK." Amber yelled.  
"I can't believe this!" I said.  
"We are never ever be friends again now. Our friendship done. You were talking bad about Fabian I can't be friends with somebody who calls my boyfriend names." I said and walked away.  
Joy's POV  
"I stole your boyfriend?" Mara said laughing.  
"Yes you did! So I have Jerome as my boyfriend." I said angrily.  
"You back stabber little witch." Mara said angrily.  
"Oh you did NOT just say that!" I said and slapped her. It turned out as a fight.  
"GIRLS! ENOUGH!" Jerome and Dylan said.  
"Joy babe come here." Jerome said. I ran up to him a cried into his chest.  
"It's okay!" Jerome soothe and rubbed small circles on my back.  
"You Mr. Funny Guy are my hero." I said.  
"I love you!" I said. Jerome smiled.  
"I love you too." He said. I glared at Mara and then Dylan. Ugh! They are dead to me!  
Alfie's POV  
"Wait your saying Amber is a dumb blonde?" I asked Jerome.  
"Even Joy is smarter than her." Jerome said.  
"Oh that's it!" I said. I punched him in the gut. Jerome groaned and punched my leg. I groaned in pain. Jerome walked away angrily slamming the door behind him.  
Dylan's POV  
"You stole Mara from ME! I don't care about Jerome! I care about you! Stay away from Mara." Mick said.  
"NO! I'm not scared of you! You meat head." I said.  
"Oh that is it!" Mick said and threw a punch on my leg. I groaned and threw a punch on his stomach. He groaned. I walked out of the common room angry. Nobody ever talks bad about my Mara!  
Fabian's POV  
"I can't believe you called Yacker "easily." angry" Eddie said.  
"She is because she gets mad for no stupid reason. That makes her "easily" angry. She pours liquids on you and I'm sick of it." I said.  
"Okay Fabian! That is it!" Eddie said and punched my stomach.  
"You coward." Eddie said and walked leaving me in pain.

* * *

No POV  
Everybody is fighting in the common room and Patricia couldn't take it anymore.  
"EVERYBODY JUST SHUT UP!" Patricia yelled. All eyes on her.  
"You people are nuts. Fighting for a long time doesn't cut it. Nina and Amber you've been best friends for so long don't just take that away. Mara and Joy! Just accept you have boyfriends. Jerome and Alfie just make up and just accept their opinions. I'm speaking to ALL of you.  
Mick get over the fact Mara broke up with you and Dylan be good with her. Fabian and Eddie just make up you are best friends and I agree with Fabian I am "easily." Angry. Look this is ridiculous. Just forgive and forget." Patricia yelled. Everybody looked at her and then said their sorrys.  
"I'm sorry!" Everyone chorused.  
"You did a good job Yacker." Eddie said.  
"I did didn't I?" Patricia said.  
"Totally!"

**A/N  
So that is the chapter 6 more:(. Chapters.**

**Amber: NO  
EVERYONE: NO  
Me: I'm sorry it's planned.  
Me: bye people!  
-Jackie or sibuna2000**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 35: Packing**

Amber's POV  
I dragged my pink suitcases on the floor. I grabbed all my shoes and threw it in. Then grabbed my next suitcase and put it on the floor. I put all my clothes except for my tomorrow clothes. I got accepted to New York University majoring in Fashion. I packed my make up and went downstairs for supper.  
Nina's POV  
I got out my green suitcase and packed everything everything except for tomorrow's clothes. I got accepted to Columbia University majoring in Writing. It's a good thing Fabian is in Harvard because Harvard is like 15 minutes away from the school. I boxed everything and shipped it to America. I went downstairs for supper.  
Everyone's POV  
I packed everything and boxed everything.  
No POV  
Everybody ate their food and drank their drinks. They excuses themselves and went to their room to do last minute check to see if they have shipped everything.  
"It's TEN O CLOCK you have 5 MINUTES PRECISELY AND THEN I WANT TO HEAR A pin drop!" Victor called. Everybody rushed to their rooms and got change and went to bed. Except the six people. SIBUNA!

**A/N  
So next up Party in the Mask Chamber!  
Amber: yay!  
Me: doi  
-Jackie or sibuna2000**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 36:Mask Chamber**

Nina's POV  
"Amber it's our last day come on we are having a last time cellar party in the Mask Chamber you coming?" I asked.  
"Fine!" She said.

* * *

We went through the secret passage way and put in the code.  
_1890_  
Then climbed in, got the amulets, and walked to the mask chamber. We saw balloons, a blanket, and a banner that said "Sibuna Party". Everyone looked up and smiled.  
"You guys are late." Patricia scolded.  
"I had to get Amber's butt off the bed but she didn't budge. But when it was about Sibuna she jumped right up." I said. They chuckled.  
"Let's eat!" Eddie exclaimed we laughed and I picked up some chips and ate some. We made small talk and laughed at Alfie's craziness.  
"I can't believe this is our last Sibuna meeting. I would like to thank you guys. I'll miss you guys so much. I know we had a lot of craziness in this house but it was worth it. It brought us close and we bonded over the years." I said. We made speeches.  
"I guess this is it." Alfie said. We all hugged each other. We made a circle and said our last word.  
"SIBUNA!"

**A/N  
So 4 more chapters then done the story don't worry my next story will be called a cross over of High School Musical and HOA but Anubis Musical. So keep reading.:)  
Amber: yay!  
Me: adios CHICAS and chicos  
-Jackie or sibuna2000**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 37: College Talk**

Mara's POV  
"I'm going to Yale. The top best school in America." I said.  
"Actually Harvard is!" Fabian corrected.  
"What ever! I'm still smarter than you!" I mumbled.  
"Okay that was harsh Mara. You back stabbing little witch." Joy mocked. Everybody stared at her and I smiled.  
"She said that to me because I apparently to her stole Jerome but she stole Dylan from ME!" Joy said. They nodded and rolled their eyes at me.  
"Mara you are so mean!" Patricia said. I ran out. Now people hates me. So glad I'm going to college with Dylan!  
Dylan's POV  
"I'm going to college with Mar-" I started to say.  
"Nobody likes her so get out." Amber said. Everyone nodded. Gosh they are mean to Mara.  
Joy's POV  
"I am going to college with Jerome in America. It is called Columbia University." I said.  
"I'm going their too!" Nina said. I smiled.  
"Yay! So much fun!" I said.  
Patricia's POV  
"I am going to America to New York University. With Eddie" I said.  
"I'm going their too!" Alfie and Amber said in unison.  
"Oh no!" Eddie said. Everybody laughed.  
No POV  
Once everybody was finished talking they went upstairs.

**A/N  
So 3 more chapters.  
Bye  
-Jackie or sibuna2000**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 38: Town Part 1: BFFL**

Nina's POV  
"Since we are leaving in the evening I was thinking that all of us should go into town." Amber insisted. We all cheered. We rented a van. Eddie drove in the driver's seat with Patricia in the passenger seat. In the front row was Alfie, Amber, and Mara. In middle row, it was Dylan, Fabian, and I. In the back row, it was Jerome, and Joy!

* * *

We got out of the van and walked to the sidewalk.  
"Okay girls will be shopping with me! Boys you do your own thing. Meet back here in 2 hours. Then we will go out for lunch. Finally, we go back home. Got it?" Amber asked. We nodded. Amber grabbed my wrist and dragged us into a jewelry story. I was looking around when Mara pulled my wrist and dragged me where all the girls were standing.  
"We should all get this BFF bracelet." Joy said. I picked up the bracelet that was a heart that said Best Friends in small letters. I nodded. We all picked it up and paid for it. We put it on and smiled at each other.  
"Best Friends For Life."

**A/N  
2 more chapters.  
Bye  
-Jackie or sibuna2000**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 39: Town Part 2, Lunch and Game**

Amber's POV  
We met at the same spot and saw the boys sitting sitting there daydreaming.  
"Hey boys!" I said. They looked at us.  
"Okay I made reservations at Tikis." I said. They nodded we walked in.  
"Millington Party?" The host asked.  
"Yes that's us!" I said.  
"Okay come with me. Carla your server will be serving you today. She'll be with you in a minute." The host said. She led us to a table. I sat on the right side with Alfie next to me, then Nina and Fabian. Across from us was Joy and Jerome, then Mara and Dylan. On the end side was Eddie. And Patricia next to him. The end was Me. Did I forgotten to mention that?A girl who is probably in her thirties walked towards our table.  
"Hi! I'm Carla and I'll be your server today can we start of with drinks?" Carla asked.  
"Yes! I will like a water!" I said.  
"Coke!"  
"Sprite!"  
"Sprite!"  
"Water!"  
"Water!"  
"Water!"  
"Fanta!"  
"Fanta!"  
"Okay I'll get the drinks!" She said.

* * *

"Okay here you all go! Ready to order?" Carla asked.  
"Yes! All the girls will have the Caesar salad. Boys you?" I asked.  
"Some steak!" They said. All the girls rolled their eyes.  
"Okay!" She said jotting the food down!  
"Be right back!"

* * *

"Okay here is 5 bowls of Caesar salad. And the 5 plates of steak!" She said handing the food. We muttered our thanks and started eating. We moaned in delight well mostly the boys. This is going to be a long lunch.

* * *

When we were finished, we made our way back to the van. Same seatings. We drove back to Anubis house. We got out and walked in. We walked in the common room and sighed.  
"1 more hour until..." I started to say but I got cut off by my blurring vision. As one or two tears dripped down everybody started crying except the boys.  
"I'm going to miss you guys so much!" Nina cried.  
"Me too!" All the girls cried. The boys tried comforting us.  
"Well lets make 1 hour unforgettable lets play... Truth or Dare again." I said.  
"Yeah!" Everybody chorused. I squealed.  
"Okay! I'll start..."

* * *

After we played Truth or Dare we went to the dining room.  
"I'm going to miss all of you!" Trudy cried. We all gave her a hug. I'm really going to miss this place.

**A/N  
I don't want to explain the game so the last chapter. LONGER!  
Amber: I seriously going to miss you guys.  
Me: okay see ya later!  
-Jackie or sibuna2000**


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 40: Goodbyes**

All the Anubis residents or used to be, stared at the house with tears in their eyes. They all took one tour of the house again. They sighed. They got their bags and put it in the front of the house.  
Nina's POV  
"I guess this is it! We'll all be in different states." Jerome said. We nodded. We all had a group hug.  
"You guys are like family. You are the only family I have." I said.  
"Aww Nins! We'll always see each other on the holidays." Joy said.  
"I guess your right Joy!" I said smiling. Everybody smiled.  
"Aww my lovelies let me take an Anubis picture of you all!" Trudy said coming in. We all huddled and smiled.

_*click*_

We all pulled apart.  
"I'll miss you guys!" Patricia said.  
"Me too, Trix." Alfie said.  
We all laughed.

_*honk* _

"I guess that's our ride!" Fabian said. We nodded. We walked out side with our bags and hugged each other once again. We bid our final goodbyes. We hopped in the cab and went our separate ways for the summer.

**THE END! **

**A/N **

**So last chapter! :( :) **

**Amber: *cries* **

**Everyone: *cries.* **

**Me: bye author's note in the back! **

**-Jackie or sibuna2000**


	42. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Author's Note: Thank You

So that was the very last chapter of the whole story. I'm actually happy I completed this. I really enjoyed writing this for my greatest followers. I love you all much. Review this. It'll mean so much to me. Thank you so much for your cooperation.

-Jackie or sibuna2000


End file.
